Ciudad Mágica
by Lizha
Summary: Y al final, fue una noche mágica para ambos.
1. Capitulo 1

**Notas de la Autora: **Es tarde, muy tarde, o al menos es tarde en mi país. Pero... que mas da. Bueno... Holaaas ¿Como están? Espero que bien, yo estoy bien, empiezo a creer que mi vida si es aburrida -**Te lo dije**-. Aquí les dejo mi primer TwoShot -**pero solamente tiene un capitulo, genio**- Saque mi inspiración de la canción **"Ciudad Mágica" de Tan Bionica**. Originalmente iba ser un OneShot, pero se me hizo muy largo **-eso no te lo crees ni tu**- el segundo capitulo va a tener puro Song-Fic en todo su esplendor. Se los juro -**¿Enserio?**- **NOS LEEMOS ABAJO!.**

.

**Disclaimer:** Sonic Team no me pertenece, le pertenece a SEGA, y a los demás tipos que trabajan en ella. Solamente me pertenecen la historia y mis personajes. Si fueran míos habría mucho mas **ShadAmy** en el mundo.

**DI NO AL PLAGIO!**

.

**Advertencias: **Uso de la "mala palabra"

.

Normal... **Dialogo**... **"Pensamientos" **

**. **

**. **

**. **

* * *

.

.

***Ciudad Mágica* **

_Capitulo 1_

.

.

* * *

-**¡Vamos chicos!**- Gritaba un erizo color azul mientras corría -**¡Se nos va ir el avión!**-

-**¡Espera Sonic! ¡Ten un poco de consideración por los que no son tan veloces como tu o Shadow!**- Le grito en respuesta una murciélago de pelaje blanco y unos hermosos colores verde agua.

-**No tendríamos que apurarnos si el faker no se le hubiera antojado un chili hot dog cuando estábamos en el auto y no saliera a comprar uno, en medio de la avenida.**- Dijo tranquilamente un erizo color negro con vetas rojas y ojos del mismo color.

-**¡Oye! ¡¿Me estas echando la culpa?!**- Se detuvo ya que el erizo de ojos carmín estaba un poco mas atrás que el.

-**Técnicamente, Shadow tiene razón**- Dijo con voz un poco nerviosa una coneja de color castaño muy claro y ojos marrones.

-**Es cierto lo que dice Cream.**- Dijo un zorro de pelaje amarillo y ojos celestes, con, extrañamente, 2 colas.

-**¡¿Qué?! ¡Tails! Pensé que te tenia de mi lado…**- Dijo cabizbajo Sonic.

-**¡Chicos!**- Grito un equidna color rojo, con sus púas en forma de rastas y los ojos de un color violeta -**¡Pueden discutir todo lo que quieran! ¡Pero aquí no! Seria mejor que lo hagan en el avión, solamente para no perder el vuelo.**-

-**La primera vez que te escucho decir algo tan razonable, Knuckly**- Dijo la murciélago en forma de burla.

-**Gracias**- Dijo Knuckles -**¡Oye!**- Se dio cuenta, un poco tarde, de que era una burla.

Shadow, que se había quedado al margen de todos, viendo como discutían entre si, se dio cuenta que al avión le faltaba poco para despegar y dijo

-**Chicos…**- Dijo con su voz calmada y sin apuro alguno.

Todos de callaron, ya que Shadow no era de hablar mucho.

-**Se nos va a ir el avión, si siguen discutiendo como idiotas**- Volvió a hablar en voz calmada.

Todos miraron la pantalla que estaba señalando Shadow. A su avión le faltaban algunos minutos para despegar, sino se apuraban, iban a perder el vuelo.

-**¡Chicos!**- Grito Sonic, antes de echarse a correr -**¡Andando!**- Volvió a gritar cuando ya estaba corriendo.

Todos le imitaron.

.

Ya habían entregado sus pasajes y ahora estaban caminando por el pasillo hasta el avión. Sonic le dijo a Shadow en modo de burla

-**No camines tan rápido Shadow**-

-**No estoy caminado rápido, faker**-

-**Claro que si. ¿Verdad, chicos?**- Miro a sus amigos, todos desviaron sus miradas, por que sabían que Shadow no era el tipo gracioso, no le gustaban mucho las bromas, no como a Sonic.

-**No es una buena idea, Sonic…**- Murmuró un poco nerviosa Cream, con la esperanza de que Sonic la escuchara y se detuviera.

.

**Pero el, como siempre, no le hizo caso, pero si la escucho. **

**.**

-**Estas apurado ¿Cierto Shadow?**- Le pregunto picaramente Sonic a Shadow.

-**Detente, idiota…**- Murmuró con voz cansada Knuckles.

-**Estas apurado por que ya quieres ver a tu novia…**- Dijo en forma lenta. Shadow abrió mucho los ojos, enojado. -**…Quieres ver a Amy ¿No?**-

Un minuto después, deseo volver en el tiempo y haber echo caso a sus amigos.

…

..

.

Ya todos estaban en el avión, sentados en sus respectivos lugares. Shadow estaba junto a Cream, que estaba del lado de la ventana, viendo animadamente por la ventana, mientras el estaba leyendo un libro.

Rouge y Tails estaban detrás de ellos, Tails estaba del lado de la ventana, durmiendo, ya que no había podido dormir en toda la noche, por su nerviosismo por el viaje, y Rouge estaba al lado de el, limándose las uñas.

Y Knuckles estaba detrás de ellos, solo, estaba jugando con un cubo Rubik. A su lado se sentaría Sonic, quien estaba con las azafatas, que lo estaban atendiendo, se podía ver que tenía un gran moretón en la mejilla derecha.

Alguien lo había golpeado.

-**Shadow…**- El dirijo la mirada del libro a su compañera de al lado –**Disculpa si te molesto, pero… ¿Le golpeaste muy duro a Sonic? ¿Se va despertar antes de que lleguemos?**- Le pregunto Cream, de forma un poco apenada.

El lo había golpeado porque había mencionado algo que no tenía que decir. A el, en secreto claro, le gustaba Amy. Le gusta, en verdad, hace mucho. Se deprimió un poco cuando ella viajo a Argentina, hace 2 años. Pero el, como el tipo duro que es, nunca se hizo notar ni nada. Cuando ella vivía en Estados Unidos con ellos, se la pasaban todo el rato juntos. Ella era, hasta ahora, la única persona que le agradaba y se sentía cómodo.

El había dicho, en un murmullo, cuando Sonic, Knuckles y el habían ido a un bar a beber un poco de alcohol. El lo había dicho borracho, sin darse cuenta, y, para su suerte -o desgracia-, solamente Sonic lo había escuchado. Nadie mas se había dado cuenta cuando Sonic lo menciono.

-**No te preocupes Cream, despertara antes de llegar, te lo aseguro. No lo golpee para que este inconsciente tanto tiempo.**- Le dijo con una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa, de esas características de el, mirando al frente, donde había 4 azafatas rodeando al inconsciente de Sonic, tratándole de curar ese enorme moretón, que ahora estaba de color morado.

.

.

.

_**Mientras tanto… en la Argentina… **_

.

.

.

-**Amy… tranquilízate… seguro ahora están subiendo al avión. Todavía hay mucho tiempo**- Decía de forma tranquila y cansada, una loba de pelaje marrón oscuro y ojos del mismo color, mientras estaba acostada en un sillón de color naranja, haciendo zapping en la tele –pantalla plasma- que tenia a unos pasos de ella.

-**¡No me puedo tranquilizar Celeste! ¡Seguro llegar hoy a la tarde! **Dijo una eriza, de pelaje color extrañamente rosa y ojos color esmeralda, que esta corriendo de un lado al otro con un plumero en la mano -**¡Además…!**- Amy se detuvo, quedando en frente de Celeste, impidiéndole ver la tele, esta se movía de un lado al otro en el sillón, tratando de ver la tele.

-**¡¿Qué?!**- Le dijo enojada Celeste.

-**¡Yo soy la única que hace la limpieza en este departamento!**- Se cruzo de brazos -**¡Tu no ayudas en nada!**- Le grito, y luego le dijo -**Floja de mierda**-

-**¡Oye!**- Celeste le grito desde el sillón, sin levantarse –**Yo no soy floja, ahorro energía… por si acaso**- Le dijo calmadamente, mientras Amy echaba humo por las orejas.

-**¡Tu… Eres una…!**- Dejo de hablar, camino hasta la mesa, se sentó en una silla y se masajeo las sienes con ambas manos, mientras decía -**No se porque pierdo el tiempo discutiendo contigo**-

-**¡Ja! No puedes seguir la discusión por que sabes que perderás. ¡Ja!**- Se burlo la loba.

-**Si, si. Búrlate si quieres, no te llevare a buscar a mis amigos al aeropuerto.**- Le dijo en forma de burla Amy.

Celeste abrió muchos los ojos, y se paro del sillón. Se sentó en la silla de la mesa, enfrente suyo. Puso ambas manos juntas, en forma de suplica, y le dijo

-**¡Por favor llévame! Sabes que quiero conocer a tus amigos de Estados Unidos. Por favor… soy tu mejor amiga, no me hagas esto**- dejo caer su cara en la mesa, mientras suplicaba y fingía que lloraba.

-**Te jodes. Eso te pasa por no aprobar el examen de conducir, o nunca tener dinero, y siempre pedirle, o a mí, o tus padres, o a todo el mundo.**- Le contesto Amy de forma arrogante.

-**¡Esa condenada prueba de conducir! ¡No puedo aprobar ese jodido examen! ¡¿Por qué todo el mundo me lo restriega en la cara?!**- Grito desesperada Celeste.

-**Es gracioso.**- Contesto simplemente Amy.

-**¡Arrrgggg!**-

Amy se rió un poco por la actitud de su mejor amiga desde hace 2 años, desde que llego a la Argentina.

Ella antes vivía con Sonic y los demás en , pero se había tenido que mudar de país por trabajo, allí conoció a Celeste y su familia, que ya era como parte de ella. Se hicieron mejores amigas y cuando Celeste cumplió la mayoría de edad -ella era menor que Amy, por 3 años- se compraron un departamento y se mudaron las 2 juntas.

-**Bueno… Celeste tranquilízate**- Cuando Amy dijo eso, ella se tranquilizo -**Te voy a llevar conmigo en el auto, solamente si me ayudas a ordenar un poco esta mugre de departamento ¿Si?**- Le pregunto Amy.

Ella se puso a saltar como una niña pequeña, mientras decía -**¡Oh yeah! Voy a ir, ¡Seee!**-

Y se pusieron a limpiar.

.

.

.

-**¡Estoy muy cansada!**- Se quejo la loba, mientras se tiraba boca arriba en el sillón.

-**¡¿Todavía quieres ir conmigo?!**- Le grito Amy desde su habitación.

-**¡Claro que sii!**- Le grito devuelta Celeste.

-**¡Entonces no seas floja y ve a cambiarte!**-

A regañadientes, Celeste se levanto del sillón y se fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-**Oye Tails**- llamo Sonic.

-**¿Si?**- Tails se dio vuelta en su asiento para mirarlo, teniendo cuidado de no tirar la computadora portátil que tenia en su regazo.

-**Envíale un mensaje a Amy desde tu computadora a su celular. Ya casi llegamos.**- Le dijo Sonic, que tenia la mejilla derecha un poco lastimada.

-**Ok**-

Tails abrió su computadora y le escribió a Amy el mensaje y apretó enviar.

"_Amy, soy yo Tails. Sonic dice que ya vamos a llegar a la Argentina." _

-**Listo Sonic.**- Le dijo al erizo azul.

Sonic asintió con la cabeza en modo de respuesta.

-**¿Y Sonic…?**- Lo llamo esta vez Tails.

-**¿Si?**-

-**¿Te dolió mucho el golpe que te dio Shadow?**- le pregunto aguantándose la risa.

-**Hpmh**- Se cruzo de brazos Sonic, un poco sonrojado -**No molestes Tails**-

-**Vale, vale**- Y se volvió a sentar bien en su asiento.

Sonic miro a su compañero, Knuckles, vio que todavía estaba tratando de solucionar el cubo Rubik.

-**Oye Knuckles…**- Knuckles ni siquiera lo miro, siguió tratando de armar su cubo -**Ya estas hace 3 horas con eso. Estoy aburrido ¿Qué tal si me lo prestas un rato? Hasta que tal vez lo puedo armar…**-

Sonic hizo un ademán de agarrarlo, pero Knuckles le dio un manotazo y lo miro fijamente

-**No**- Dijo, y devolvió la vista a su juego.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-**¡¿Para cuando Celeste?! Apúrate, que ya me enviaron un mensaje que ya van a llegar y el camino al aeropuerto es un poco largo.**- Le grito mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

Ella ya había terminado de cambiarse hace mucho. Lucia una camisa a cuadros color roja y un jean ajustado, y en los pies unas converse color negras, que le llegaban hasta un poco más debajo de la rodilla.

-**¡Ya casi termino!**- Le grito Celeste desde su habitación.

Mientras Amy contestaba el mensaje de Tails, Celeste, al fin, salio de su habitación.

Ella estaba vestida con una remera negra de tirantes, una pollera de jean y unas botas con un poco de taco, negras.

-**Estas hermosa Amy**- le dijo con admiración

-**Tu tampoco estas mal, Celeste**- Le contesto con el mismo tono.

-**Vamonos**- Le dijo mientras agarraba las llaves de su coche.

-**Seguro viene algún chico que te gusta** **¿No?**- Le dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-**¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando? No me gusta nadie ¿Por qué dices eso?**- Le pregunto con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

-**Por que te vistes bien. Tú nunca te vistes bien.**- Le dijo calmadamente.

-**Eso dices cada vez que me visto bien. Me visto así solo porque es una ocasión muy especial, hace 2 años que no veo a mis amigos ¿Entiendes?**- le dijo Amy con una mano en su hombro y mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-**Si entiendo. Pero… todavía creo que alguien te gusta.**- Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros de manera indiferente.

-**Entonces crees mal.**- Se rió Amy.

Ambas salieron y cerraron la puerta con llave. Bajaron hasta el garaje y se subieron al coche, de camino al aeropuerto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-**Mira Shadow, estamos bajando, estamos bajando. Por fin veré a Amy después de 2 años**- Dijo animadamente Cream, mientras miraba por la ventana.

En ese momento, Shadow se tenso. No sabía que iba a hacer cuando la vea, **¿La abrazaría? ¿Le diría que la extraño?**. También se hizo otras preguntas como **¿Habrá cambiado? ¿La reconoceré?** Todas esas preguntas le hacia doler la cabeza.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de 1 hora de viaje, escuchando música a tope. Celeste y Amy había llegado al aeropuerto.

-**No creo que sea necesario que escribas en un cartel "Sonic"**-

Le dijo Amy a Celeste, mientras o a los chicos.

-**Si es necesario Amy. ¿Y si no te reconocen? No creo que les guste que se acerque una extraña a hablarles. Al menos, a mi no me gustaría para nada.**- Le dijo cansada Celeste, mientras sostenía entre sus manos el famoso cartel. -**Ahora dime ¿Cómo son?**- Le pregunto.

Amy la miro confundida y con una ceja levantada.

-**No seas mal pensada. Es solamente para saber como son y reconocerlos ¿Si? Ahora dime**- Le dijo, sacando todas las dudad de Amy de su cabeza.

-**Ok… Sonic es un erizo azul con ojos verdes, Rouge es una murciélago color blanca con ojos color verde agua, Cream es una coneja color castaño muy claro con ojos color marrón, Knuckles es un equidna color rojo con ojos color violeta y Tails es un zorrito color amarillo con unos hermosos ojos color celeste.**- Le explico emocionada Amy.

-**¿Estas segura de que no te olvidas de nadie?**- Le pregunto insegura Celeste.

-**¡Ahh si! Casi me olvido de Shadow…**- suspiro –**Shadow es un erizo color negro con vetas rojas, y unos hermosos ojos de color rojos**- Le dijo soñadora.

-**¿Ojos rojos? Wow**- Dijo Celeste para si misma. No paso de largo que ella describió a ese tal Shadow de manera diferente a los demás.

"**Ya se quien te gusta Amy. Sabia que no me lo podías ocultar mucho tiempo" **Pensó Celeste, y no se dio cuenta de que había echo una sonrisa con un poco de maldad.

-**¿Por qué estas sonriendo así?**- Le pregunto confusa.

-**Por nada Amy, por nad…**-

-**¡Mira Celeste! ¡Allí están! ¡Ya llegaron!**- Empezó a saltar como una niña pequeña.

Celeste miro en la dirección que Amy apuntaba, los había descrito bien, allí estaban Sonic, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge y… el famoso **Shadow**.

Ella levanto un poco más el cartel que tenia entre sus manos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-**Que gusto es dejar de estar sentado**- Dijo Sonic mientras se estiraba.

-**Seee**…- Dijo Knuckles, que todavía estaba tratando de armar su cubo.

-**Knuckly… Podrías dejar de una vez por todas ese maldito cubo**- Le dijo Rouge.

-**No**- Dijo Knuckles sin prestarle atención.

En ese momento Rouge abrió la boca para decir algo más pero alguien la callo.

-**¡Miren! ¡Allí esta Amy!**- Grito Saltando Cream, y luego se fue corriendo.

-**¡Cream! ¡Espéranos!**- Grito Tails, y todos se pusieron a perseguirla.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-**¡Amy! ¡Amy!**- Gritaba una voz muy conocida para ella.

-**¿Cream?**- La vio venir corriendo.

-**¡Amy!**- Volvió a gritar.

-**¡Cream!**-

Amy dio unos pasos y llego Cream a darle un gran abrazo.

-**¡Amy! ¡No sabes cuanto te extrañado!**- Lloraba Cream en el hombro de Amy.

-**Yo también te he extrañado mucho, Cream**- Decía Amy, con voz calmada, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, amenazando con salir.

-**Wow, alguien se apuro y llego primero**- Dijo una voz muy conocida.

-**¿Sonic?**- Dijo Amy separándose lentamente de Cream.

-**El mismo**- Dijo Sonic de manera arrogante.

-**¡Sonic!**- Amy corrió a abrazarlo. El la apretó entre sus brazos, la levanto en el aire y dio un par de vueltas.

Mientras Sonic de daba vueltas, ella vio a los demás y corrió a abrazarlos

-**¡Chicos!**-

-**¡Amy!**- Grito Rouge. Y la abrazo. Al soltarla, abrazo a Tails.

-**¡Tails!**- Y lo abrazo, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-**¡Amy!**- Le dijo el, mientras la abrazaba también.

-**Has crecido**- Le dijo separándose de el, con una suave sonrisa. Luego miro a Rouge

-**¿Dónde esta Knuckles?**- Ella señalo y Amy siguió su dedo, hasta llegar a Knuckles, que todavía estaba con su cubo de juguete.

-**¡Knuckles!**- Grito feliz y corrió a abrazarlo. Pero se detuvo antes de siquiera tocarlo.

-**¿Knuckles?**- Le dijo mientras pasaba una mano frente a su cara.

-**Hola Amy...**- Dijo embobado con su juego.

-...**¿Amy?**- Recién se había dado cuenta de su alrededor. Soltó su juego, que cayo al piso, y la abrazo.

-**No me dejas respirar…**- La estaba abrazando con mucha fuerza.

-**Lo siento, Amy**- Se disculpo.

Y ella le sonrió amablemente.

.

Celeste había estado saludando a Sonic y a los demás, cuando ya había terminado se saludar a Amy. Todos le agradaban, pero todavía tenia que conocer al chico que, según ella, le gustaba a Amy.

.

-**Tails… ¿Dónde esta Shadow?**- Le pregunto a Tails.

-**No lo se… Se separo de nosotros antes de verte.**- Explico rascándose la cabeza.

-**Ok… Celeste los guiara hasta el auto. Yo buscare a Shadow ¿Si?**- Y Tails se fue a hablar con Celeste.

Amy se puso a caminar. El primer lugar que fue a ver, fue en la salida del baño de hombre, no estaba allí. El segundo, Kiosco, tampoco allí.

.

Ya había recorrido la mitad del aeropuerto, cuando sonó su celular. Era Celeste.

_-"¿Amy? Soy yo Sonic, desde el celular de Celeste. Dice que ya nos vamos. ¿Ya encontraste a Shadow?"- _

-**No Sonic, todavía no lo encontré. Dile a Celeste que tomaremos un taxi, ustedes sigan ¿Si?**-

_-Ok- _Y Sonic colgó.

Eso la hizo acordar que le faltaba un lugar que visitar, sonrio , y empezó a caminar hacia allí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-**Malditos idiotas. Como fueron capaces de dejarme aquí. Esos me olvidaron…**- Murmuraba furioso Shadow, mientras estaba sentado marcando algo en su teléfono. Lo único que escucho fue el _"Tu tu tu"_ del teléfono, luego miro la pantalla y se dio cuenta de que no había señal.

-**¡Maldito aparato del demonio!**- Grito furioso mientras tiraba su celular.

**"Me vengare... me vengare de mundo" **Pensaba Shadow.

-**¡Oye no tires tu celular! ¡Es bastante caro!**- Dijo una voz, que si no hubiera estado enojado, la podría reconocer al instante.

-**No importa, puedo comprarme otro en cualquier momento**- Dijo con los ojos cerrados, a si que no podía ver a la persona que le hablaba.

Sintió como alguien se sentaba al lado suyo, no abrió los ojos ni nada. Esa persona ya se iría, el no quería ser molestado ahora.

-**Igualmente.**- Dijo esa voz, era femenina y tranquila.

-**Hmph**- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, indiferente.

-**No puedes ser tan indiferente, Shady**- Dijo esa voz.

**Solamente una persona en el mundo lo llamaba así**. Esa persona se había mudado de país hace 2 años, recién se había dado cuenta de que estaba en su mismo país que ella. Y recién se había dado cuenta de que, seguramente, **esa persona se encontraba al lado suyo**.

Abrió los ojos sorprendidos volteando la cabeza para verla. Estaba distraída viendo su celular. Estaba tan hermosa, incluso más que antes, se había cortado las púas y cambiado se peinado, ya no tenia puesto ese vestido rojo con las botas del mismo color que tanto le gustaba a el. Pero tampoco no le gustaba como se vestía ahora, esa ropa resaltaba su figura, que ahora se notaba más que hace 2 años.

-**Hola…**- Susurro anonadado.

-**¿Cómo no me reconociste? ¿Qué te dije sobre tus ataques de ira? Tienes que controlarlos.**- Le dijo simplemente, mientras todavía miraba su celular.

-**La verdad, no me acuerdo nada**- Le dijo con unas de sus sonrisas.

Y recién ahí, Amy lo miro. El también había cambiado, estaba un poco más alto y le habían crecido un poco las púas.

Y la abrazo…

Ella se sorprendió un poco por el abrazo, pero a los pocos minutos le devolvió el abrazo.

-**Te he extrañado**- Susurre cerca de su oído.

-**Hmph**- Dijo de igual manera, pero el sabia que yo sabia que significaba eso.

"_Yo también"_

Pero el era muy orgulloso como para mostrarlo en publico, el solo lo decía cuando estaban solos.

Cuando se separaron agarraron sus maletas -Amy llevando solamente un pequeño bolso-y se pusieron a caminar hacia la salida. Tomaron el taxi, era Amy la que mas hablaba, Shadow solamente asentía o negaba, según lo que ella decía. Le gustaba escucharla, además, ella ya esta acostumbrada a sus monosílabos.

.

Cuando llegaron a su departamento, todos los saludaron. Después de un día de charlas y chismes, los invitados se fueron a las habitaciones de invitados para descansar, menos Knuckles, que se quedo dormido en el sofá, por que se había quedado jugando a la consola de Celeste.

.

.

.

* * *

Mencione a la Argentina ¿Lo notaron? y también a Estados Unidos, significa que es la Tierra y no Mobius, pero todos son... animales. La historia transcurre en Buenos Aires, donde yo vivo. **Celeste **es un personaje basado en mi, básicamente. Espero que les guste.

.

**Pregunta: **Como saben, todavía soy novata en estas cosas de Fanfiction, y todavía no se, prácticamente, nada. Díganme como hago para que las oraciones queden en el medio, no en el costado ni nada. Se que es una tontería -**tienes toda la ****razón**-, pero también se que ustedes, mis queridisimos lectores, me pueden ayudar ¿No? -**No**-.

.

**Les agradezco a todos: los que dejan reviews, los que no dejan review, los que solamente lo leen y listo, y los que te ponen en favoritos sin dejar un review. **

.

_¿Reviews?_

.

_TheOnlyGirl_**  
**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Notas de la ****Autora: ** Al fin! El segundo y ultimo capitulo de "Ciudad Mágica". No se si me quedo bien. No hay mucho humor en este capitulo. Tal vez no elegí la canción correcta. Bueno, espero que les guste. **NOS LEEMOS ABAJO! **

.

**Disclaimer: **Sonic sigue sin pertenecerme (¡Diablos!) Todavía le pertenece a SEGA (¡Doblemente diablos!) y bla bla bla... Ya saben el resto. Solamente me pertenecen la historia y mis personajes.

**DI NO AL PLAGIO!**

.

¡Agradezco a todo el mundo, los que dejan reviews y los que. También a los que te ponen en favoritos sin dejar reviews!

.

**Advertencias: **Creo que esta limpio... Creo. No les aseguro nada.

.

Normal... **Dialogo**... **"Pensamientos"** _Letra de canción. _

* * *

.

.

.

**Ciudad Mágica**

_Capitulo 2_

.

.

.

* * *

**-Buenos días…- **Dijo Celeste bostezando. Recién se despertaba, estaba en pijama y despeinada.

**-Mejor dicho, buenas tardes- **Dijo Rouge de manera burlona, ella estaba ayudando a Cream y a Amy a hacer el almuerzo.

**-¿Tardes?- **Dijo Celeste confusa **-¿Qué hora es?- **Pregunto sentándose apoyándose en la mesa.

**-Son la 1 de la tarde- **Dijo Amy saliendo de la cocina con unos platos, luego los acomodo en la mesa.

**-¿Tanto dormí?- **Por un segundo, Celeste se puso una mano en la barbilla, como si estuviera pensando, se mantuvo así algunos segundos, luego movió las hombros con indiferencia.

Todo ese tiempo, Rouge y Amy la estuvieron observando, luego se miraron y volvieron a la cocina. Celeste las siguió.

Allí estaba Cream, leyendo un libro, que según su tapa, era de cocina.

**-Hola Cream- **Le saludo Celeste.

**-Hola- **Estaba muy concentrada en ese libro.

Celeste no le dio mucha importancia y se dirigió hacia Rouge y Amy.

**-¿Y los chicos?- **Les pregunto.

**-Los mande de compras- **Dijo Cream, cerrando su libro.

**-¿De… compras? ¿Los chicos de compras?- **Dijo Celeste sin creerle.

**-Si de compras- **Contesto simplemente Cream.

**-Wow… ¿De que me perdí? ¿Este es el año 2013?- **Dijo Celeste riendo.

**-La explicación más lógica es que Cream quiere preparar una comida, que según ella, es muy especial…- **Empezó a hablar Amy, esa ultima frase la dijo con falso entusiasmo.

**-Es especial- **Dijo defendiéndose Cream.

**-Ok… Y como los chicos no estaban haciendo nada, los mando al mercado a comprar los ingredientes que no tengo- **Termino de explicar Amy.

**-¿Pero por que todos?-** Les pregunto Celeste confusa.

Cream, Rouge y Amy se miraron entre si, luego miraron a Celeste y las 3 movieron los hombros con indiferencia.

.

.

.

**En el auto...**

.

.

.

**-Chicos… Creo que compramos de mas ¿No les parece?- **Decía tratando de respirar Tails, quien estaba donde habían guardado todas las bolsas, y si que eran muchas bolsas.

Sonic estaba en el asiento del acompañante, volteo a ver a su amigo, de enserio estaba un poco apretado, al igual que Shadow, quien parecía estar furioso.

**-Usamos nuestro dinero, podíamos elegir que comprar- **Dijo Sonic mirando a Tails.

**-En verdad, faker, solo teníamos que buscar los ingredientes que Cream nos había dicho, no comprar todas la cosas que se les podía ocurrir a ustedes, par de idiotas- **Dijo con un poco de esfuerzo Shadow, estaba igual que Tails.

**-Cierto, hay que revisar para ver si esta todo- **Dijo con pose justiciera **–Knuckles, la lista- **Le pidió la lista a Knuckles, quien estaba conduciendo.

Knuckles se levanto un poco de su asiento, todo lo que el cinturón de seguridad le permitía y saco una bola de papel de su bolsillo, luego se lo dio a Sonic.

Sonic desdoblo la bola y lo aliso lo mas que pudo, empezó a leer lo que estaba escrito

**-Ehhh ¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos dice? ¿Quién escribió esta mierda?- **Dijo Sonic enojado, por que trataba de leer pero no entendía

**-Fuiste tú, Sonic- **Le dijo Tails.

**-Ahhhh…-** Sonic se sonrojo un poco.

Se mantuvieron en un silencio incomodo durante el resto del viaje.

.

.

.

**Con las chicas… **

.

.

.

Celeste ya se había cambiado y todas se encontraban en la mesada de las cocina, charlando.

**-Oye Amy… ¿Crees que fue buena idea mandar a los chicos a hacer las compras?- **Pregunto un poco preocupada Rouge.

**-No lo se… Seguro harán algo- **Dijo de la misma manera Amy.

**-¿Por qué tan preocupadas? Solamente fueron de compras- **Dijo de manera burlona Celeste.

**-La última vez que los mandamos a todos juntos compraron cosas que no tenían que comprar- **Explico Cream.

.

.

Siguieron hablando, entre ellas algunas risas, hasta que se escucho el ruido de las llaves en la puerta.

Todas fueron a la sala, y todas se llevaron una sorpresa.

Allí estaban Shadow, Sonic, Tails y Knuckles, llevando 3 bolsas cada uno.

**-Ahhh… ¿Por eso estaban preocupadas?- **Pregunto Celeste sin dejar de mirarlos.

Las demás asintieron, también mirándoles.

Todos los chicos, menos Shadow sonrieron nerviosamente.

Shadow le envió una mirada a Amy, como explicándole que el no tenia nada que ver con eso. Ella le entendió.

.

.

.

**-¡¿Un cubo Rubik?! ¡¿No es que ya tenías uno?!- **Grito enojada Rouge. Había abierto una bolsa y había encontrado unos de esos cubos. Ella ya sabía quien había tenido la idea de comprar ese juguete.

**-Es que se me perdió el mió- **Le trato de explicar Knuckles, quien había puesto cara de no haber roto nunca un plato.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de unos cuantos gritos de parte de Rouge, al fin pudieron almorzar en paz. Bueno casi, "paz" no es la palabra que yo usaría para describir su almuerzo.

.

.

Amy si que extrañaba eso.

Cuando vivía en Estados Unidos y almorzaba con Sonic y los demás, siempre era todo un caos. Siempre, pero cuando dice siempre es que es de enserio, terminaban en una guerra de comida. Bueno al menos de parte de Sonic y Knuckles. Todo terminaba sucio y Shadow los obligaba a limpiar.

.

Eso era lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

.

Después del desastroso pero divertido almuerzo, todos estaban todavía sentados en la mesa, hablando.

A Celeste le llego una idea

**-¿Qué tal si salimos hoy a la noche?- **Dijo animadamente.

**-Es una buena idea. Ya quiero conocer los bares de esta ciudad- **Dijo Sonic cruzándose de brazos detrás de su cabeza.

**-Estoy de acuerdo- **Dijo simplemente Knuckles.

**-Tails y yo no iremos. Ya teníamos planeado donde ir- **Dijo Cream.

**-¿A dónde va a ir?- **Pregunto Amy.

**-A un parque de diversiones que abre de noche. Creo que se llama Parque de la Costa o algo así- **Dijo Tails rascándose la cabeza.

**-Yo ya fui. Se divertirán mucho- **Dijo Amy sonriendo.

**-Yo no voy a ir con ese par de subnormales. Voy a ir de compras- **Dijo Rouge.

**-¡Oye!- **Dijeron Knuckles y Sonic al mismo tiempo.

Amy rió por lo bajo, luego miro a Shadow que estaba al lado suyo. Estaba de brazos cruzados y tenia los ojos cerrados.

**-¿Y Shadow, tu que piensas?- **Le pregunto con una suave sonrisa.

Shadow abrió un ojo y la miro, luego le contesto

**-Estoy de acuerdo con Rouge…-** Todos se callaron **–Pero no iré de compras- **Dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

**-Entonces… ¿En que estas de acuerdo conmigo?- **Le pregunto Rouge confundida.

**-De que ellos 2…- **Miro a Knuckles y a Sonic **–Son unos subnormales- **Termino de decir.

**-¡Oye!- **Volvieron a gritar Sonic y Knuckles.

**-Hmph- **Y Shadow volvió a cerrar los ojos.

**-¿Y tu que harás, Amy?- **Le pregunto animadamente Sonic.

**-Ehhhh… Todavía no lo se- **Dijo indecisa Amy.

.

.

.

Ella decidió ir a un bar con Knuckles, Celeste y Sonic. Shadow no tuvo más remedio que aceptar también, no por que lo obligaron, sino por la seguridad de Amy. Nunca la dejaría sola con un par de borrachos idiotas.

.

.

.

**-¡Ni pienses que me voy a poner eso!- **Se escucho el grito de Amy desde su habitación.

Rouge quería que fuera bien vestida. Amy le mostró su ropero y Rouge casi se desmayo. No es que Amy tuviera mala elección de ropa, pero ella prefería lo cómodo antes que lo lindo, por eso tenia poca ropa elegante.

Luego Rouge reviso el ropero de Celeste y le quito varias cosas que ella no se iba a poner. Una de esas cosas eran unos zapatos color negros con plataforma exageradamente altos, según Amy.

**-Pero Amy, con estos zapatos vas a lucir más tus piernas- **Trato de calmarla Celeste, quien se sentaba al lado de Amy en su cama.

**-Tiene razón, Amy- **Le decía Cream.

**-Pero si me pongo esos zapatos me caeré y me romperé la cara- **Decía Amy con exasperación.

**-Exagerada…- **Susurro Celeste, antes de recibir un almohadón en la cara, de parte de Amy.

**-Bueno chicas, ya casi tenemos que irnos- **Dijo Rouge, luego miro a Amy **–Ya que te pondrás, Amy- **

.

.

Amy estuvo feliz con la ropa… hasta que Rouge le obligo a ponerse esos zapatos que tanto odiaba…

Pero al final le gustaron y se los dejo.

.

.

.

.

Los chicos estaban esperando a las chicas en la sala. Sonic, Tails y Knuckles estaban en el sofá viendo la televisión, y Shadow estaba un poco mas alejado, apoyado en una pared, con su típica pose de cruzarse de brazos.

La primera en bajar fue Cream y corría directamente donde estaba Tails y este al instante se levanto del sofá.

La segunda fue Celeste, ella se sentó en el sofá, donde estaba Tails sentado antes.

La tercera fue Rouge, siempre tan elegante. Knuckles se le quedo mirando por un rato, Sonic se burlo y recibió un golpe en la nuca de parte de Knuckles.

Amy no quería bajar, según lo que ella había gritado, sentía vergüenza de si misma. Por eso Rouge y Celeste tuvieron que subir a buscarla.

Shadow abrió mucho los ojos cuando la vio bajar, ella en verdad estaba hermosa.

Amy traía puesto un top brilloso atado al cuello, con unos pantalones cortos de jean y unos zapatos de plataforma altos, muy altos.

Cuando Amy termino de bajar las escaleras, se sintió un poco incomoda por que todos la miraban

**-¿Y ustedes que me ven? ¿Me vestí muy mal? Lo sabia- **Dijo con voz nerviosa.

**-Amy… estas hermosa- **Murmuro Sonic atontado.

Shadow no podía despegar su vista de ella, estaba hermosa. También sentía celos por parte de Sonic.

Amy se sonrojo y dijo

**-¿Qué tal si ya nos vamos?- **Dijo agarrando sus llaves, abriendo la puerta y saliéndose del departamento. Todos la siguieron.

.

.

.

El viaje si que fue largo, ya que tuvieron que dejar a Tails y a Cream en el parque de la costa, que estaba lejos. Y a Rouge en el Shopping.

Knuckles fue el que manejo el coche. Ya que, según Amy, no manejar bien con esos zapatos.

.

.

.

Cuando ya llegaron al centro, Celeste le indico a Knuckles cual era el lugar donde iban a ir.

Tardaron un poco en encontrarlo, ya que Celeste había leído el papel alrevez.

Al fin habían llegado, cuando entraron todo se veía muy oscuro, había pocas luces.

Sonic, Knuckles, Celeste y Amy fueron directamente a la pista de baile, en cambio Shadow, fue a la barra y pidió un vodka con redbull, se podía decir que era su bebida alcohólica favorita.

Después de unos minutos bailando, Amy pensó que seria suficiente. Dejo a Celeste, Knuckles y Sonic en la pista, y fue a la barra con Shadow, quien todavía estaba en su primer trago.

Se sentó al lado suyo y le dijo lo mas alto que pudo, para que pueda escucharlo, por que la música estaba muy alta.

**-¡No entiendo por que viniste, tú no te diviertes mucho en estos lugares!- **

Shadow la miro.

**-¿Qué es lo que estas tomando?- **Le pregunto Amy.

**-Vodka con redbull- **Le contesto Shadow.

Después de eso Amy pidió al que servia los tragos, un vodka con redbull. Luego se fueron al según piso, allí podrían hablar sin gritar.

Estuvieron hablando de cualquier cosa, hasta que se acabaron los tragos y Amy le dijo a Shadow, los dos todavía estaban sobrios.

**-Yo se que lugar podría gustarte. Vamonos- **Le tomo de la mano y lo guió hasta la salida del bar.

.

.

.

_Intento seguirte pero no doy más _

_Sospecho que el tiempo se nos va a acabar_

.

.

.

Cuando salieron del bar Amy enseguida pidió un taxi, Shadow se sorprendió, por que ella parecía apurada por algo.

.

.

.

_Estás algo loca y sos tan clásica _

_Deja que la noche nos proponga más_

.

.

.

Mientras estaban en el taxi, Amy le mostraba por la ventana por donde pasaban a Shadow.

Shadow se sorprendió, Buenos Aires se parecía mucho a su ciudad, en donde vivían en Estados Unidos.

.

.

Llegaron aun lugar que, según Amy, se llamaba Puerto Madero. Shadow se confundió, ¿Por qué un puerto? Un puerto, según el, no es muy limpio ni nada por el estilo.

Amy le explico que en Buenos Aires, Puerto Madero en una de la zonas mas lindas de la ciudad.

Ella tenía razón.

**-Yo se que te gustaría, Shadow- **Le dijo Amy, cuando se había detenido a comprar un helado, cortesía de Shadow. Amy, al principio, se había negado. No quería que el pague.

.

.

.

_Decime que sí, hace como yo, a ver si sos tan genial_

.

.

.

Pero al final, acepto.

.

.

.

Caminaron hasta la parte favorita de Amy.

Era una vista hermosa. Había un puente enorme, ella le dijo que se llamaba "Puente de la Mujer".

.

.

.

_Persigo tus ojos por la capital _

_Me gusta que seas tan dramática _

_Tus ojos dibujan una eternidad_

.

.

.

Shadow veía el rostro de Amy, las luces de la ciudad hacían que sus ojos brillaran más de lo normal. Cuando Amy se dio cuenta de esto, le pregunto

**-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- **Dijo llevándose una mano a la mejilla.

**-No, no tienes nada- **Dijo agarrándole con suavidad la muñeca, para que aleje su mano de su cara.

Ambos se sonrojaron, pero el sonrojo de Amy era mucho más notable que el de Shadow.

.

.

.

_Y está muy bien así, _

_Por hoy no pienses mas, _

_Yo sé que lo necesitas _

.

.

.

Amy se dio cuenta de su sonrojo, así que le agarro la manga de Shadow y jalo de el, para que lo siguiera.

.

.

.

_Me quedo con vos, yo sigo de largo, voy a buscarte _

_Que noche mágica ciudad de Buenos Aires_

.

.

.

Caminaron hasta el Puente de la Mujer.

.

.

.

_Se queman las horas, de esta manera nadie me espera _

_Como me gusta verte caminar así._

.

.

.

Shadow caminaba un poco mas lento que Amy, por eso ella iba un poco mas adelante que el.

El estaba hipnotizado por el movimiento de sus caderas y sus piernas que hacían estas al caminar.

.

.

.

_Me quedo con vos, yo sigo de largo, voy a buscarte _

_Me mata como te moves por todas partes._

.

.

.

**-¡Shadow!- **Le llamo Amy.

El fue donde estaba ella, estaba en el borde del puente.

.

.

.

_Se queman las horas, de esta manera nadie me espera _

_Como me gusta verte caminar así._

.

.

.

**-¿Si?- **Le pregunto cuando llego al lado de ella.

**-Mira- **Dijo ella emocionada, señalando al frente, en la zona de restaurantes. Había un grupo de personas haciendo algo.

**-¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver?- **Dijo Shadow confuso. Amy se rió un poco y le dijo

**-Solo espera- **

Luego de unos minutos… Todo se ilumino…

.

.

.

_Algunos momentos de esta eternidad, _

_me son suficientes para recordar, _

_tus piernas bailando son tan mágicas. _

_La noche se presta para mucho más._

.

.

.

Fuegos artificiales…

Esas personas los estaban preparando.

Shadow vio el rostro de Amy, estaba feliz, y con las luces se veía aun más hermosa que nunca.

.

.

.

_Y está muy bien así, _

_Por hoy no pienses mas, _

_Yo sé que lo necesitas _

.

.

.

Por alguna razón, Shadow pensó que este seria el momento de decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, pero no sabia como comenzar…

.

.

.

_Me quedo con vos, yo sigo de largo, voy a buscarte _

_Que noche mágica ciudad de Buenos Aires_

.

.

.

-**Amy…- **La llamo, ella se dio vuelta

**-¿Si?- **

**-¿Te acuerdas que tu, antes de irte, me preguntaste que iba a hacer cuando te viera de vuelta?- **Nervioso, estaba nervioso y con las mejillas un poco rojas.

.

.

.

_Se queman las horas, de esta manera nadie me espera _

_Como me gusta verte caminar así._

.

.

.

Ella se sonrojo un poco **–Si me acuerdo, Shadow- **Dijo un poco nerviosa.

.

.

.

_Me quedo con vos, yo sigo de largo, voy a buscarte _

_Me mata como te moves por todas partes._

.

.

.

**-Voy a hacer esto…- **Dijo Shadow, quien ya no estaba nervioso.

Rápidamente, sin que Amy se diera cuenta, Shadow paso un brazo por su pequeña cintura y la atrajo hacia el. Ella le puso sus manos en su pecho, pero sin ningún tipo de resistencia. El le hablo al oído, causándole un cosquilleo

**-Me gustas… mucho...- **

Ella se sonrojo a más no poder. Y el…

Bueno… Y el la beso.

Tardo en responderle, pero lo hizo. Ella pasó su brazos a su cuello, acercándole mas y profundizando el beso.

.

.

.

_Se queman las horas, de esta manera nadie me espera _

_Como me gusta verte caminar así._

.

.

.

Cuando el aire empezó a faltar ambos se separaron, pero siguieron mirándose a los ojos. Amy dijo con una suave sonrisa

**-No sabes cuanto espere para que me dijeras eso…-**

Shadow sonrió, era una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa, de esas características de el.

Y volvieron a besarse. Mientras los iluminaban los colores de los fuegos artificiales.

.

.

.

_Y al final… _

_Fue una noche mágica… _

_Fue una noche mágica para ambos. _

.

.

.

Tan Bionica; Ciudad Mágica.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Es una bazofia? ¿Lo borro?

.

.

.

_¿Reviews? _

.

_TheOnlyGirl_


End file.
